Scratches and Ranebows
by PolkaMusic
Summary: Reed decides to brave up and give Shane one unforgettable birthday present. CP Coulter's Daltonverse! ReedXShane smut.  I think that if they did have sex then this is how it would happen, with Shane more concerned about Reed's pleasure than his.


So this is odd I know. But I love Shane and Reed so much! And Reed's so innocent it really made me think "How would sex go down between them?" and thus this idea was born. And it would not leave until I wrote it either. So here it is! Hope you don't hate it. (And since Reed's innocence has already been brought up I'd like to say that this would take place some time in the future when Shane attends Dalton and they are together.)

**Dalton isn't mine (it's** **CP Coulter****'s**) **. Neither is Glee or Reed or Shane. Only their super hot sex is. ;)  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

Shane shrugged his bag a little higher on his shoulder as he walked across the abnormally large campus. It was bigger than Walcott, but he didn't mind. It was worth it if it meant he got to be here with his brother and his crazy yet entertaining friends.

The fantastically bitchy diva Kurt. The composed yet frequently immature Wes and David. The supernatural lunatic Dwight. The mischievous cashmere twins Evan and Ethan. And finally the real reason he had literally begged to move to Dalton, the clumsy fashionista himself Reed Van Kamp. His adorable face flashed before Shane's eyes and he couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. After all this was his usual reaction every time he saw those bright brown eyes.

His already large smile broadened as he recalled the events of the day. It was the first time in a long time he got spend his birthday with his brother. And as great as that was, it was only made better by the fact that Reed was there too. Although that also made it a tad bit awkward as Reed barely looked at him, much less talked to him the entire day, aside from wishing him a happy birthday while keeping his eyes locked on the floor. He kept glancing nervously about and his cheeks were constantly tinged with red. Shane would ask what was wrong only to be shut down.

It was when they all went out for a celebratory dinner that Reed finally stopped darting his eyes around and blushing. He sat still, looking on intently at something no one else could see, with his cheeks still lightly flushed. Shane squeezed his hand and looked at him with a questionable expression. Reed just glanced up at him briefly, offering a small smile.

As all the boys presented their gifts to Shane, one stayed quiet. Once he received all his presents from everyone savor Reed, said boy stood up, Shane and the rest immediately staring up at him curiously.

Reed swallowed, uncomfortable with all eyes on him, before speaking, "Um, I don't have your present with me. As a matter of fact you have to go back to the dorms to get it."

All of the boys watched, bewildered as Reed spoke quietly to Shane. He then leaned closer to the dark haired boy as if to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone else. "You might want to leave before any of the others do." With that said he turned and abruptly left the room while the rest stared after him confused, Shane more than the others.

"What the hell was that about?" Dwight mumbled.

"And why has he been acting so weird lately?" Kurt asked, also having noticed Reed's unusual behavior.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Shane declared as he stood up.

"But it's your birthday," Blaine protested.

"I know, I'll be back." Shane started towards the exit.

"Bring Reed back with you!" Blaine called out.

Shane exited the building into the rapidly darkening night, while resisting yelling out the "Duh!" that was on the tip of his tongue. Blaine probably couldn't even hear him now anyway.

So now he was here, walking to the dorms alone. Reed must have ran to get back first.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach kicking wildly as he anticipated seeing his little fairy dust Botticelli again.

He raced forward barely able to retain his excitement. Plus he figured that Reed has had enough time to retrieve his present from where ever he was hiding it.

He reached Windsor panting slightly. He flew up the stairs and burst through the door to his and Blaine's shared room. Once Charlie came back and took over Blaine's prefect responsibilities, it only took convincing him to let Shane transfer to Dalton. Getting him to share a room was a different story.

He threw his bag to his corner of the room without any concern as to where it landed.

Glancing around quickly, he decided that Reed was in fact not here hiding behind some furniture, waiting to pounce out in surprise. As he turned to check in the room the two fashion crazed boys shared, a small knock sounded at the door.

He wasted no time throwing the door open to see Reed holding a canvas that was much too large for his body. In fact all Shane could see of the smaller boy was his head, ankles, and hands clutching the sides.

When Shane went to help him Reed just shook his head frantically, "No! No, no I've got it. Just back up."

He immediately obeyed and watched as Reed struggled to get into the door, keeping the front of the painting pressed tightly against his body and constantly facing Shane's direction, making it impossible for him to sneak a peek at Reed's sure to be master piece. It was then that Shane noticed the small decorated gift box clutched in his left hand.

"Okay, so um this is your present," Reed's voice shook a little.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked stepped forward slightly, with Reed in turn stepping back.

"Yes, I'm fine," his voice still quivered.

"Well you aren't entirely convincing me," Shane arched an eyebrow.

"It's just," he paused, hesitating, "I'm just afraid that you won't like it very much..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh you know that I'll love it. I love everything you paint." _Everything you do is more like it._

Reed gulped before speaking, "Close your eyes."

Shane smiled and did as he was told. He heard a thump and asked if Reed was alright.

"Yes," he squeaked.

That wasn't comforting.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked feeling a little bit worried.

"No! Uh I mean not yet. Just give me a second."

Shane shifted uncomfortably, not feeling his worry subside one bit.

Finally he heard a breathy sigh and the shaky voice that accompanied it. "Okay. You can open them."

Shane's eyes shot open only to see the canvas lying carelessly on the floor, face up. It was blank. He was about to ask why when he saw the most beautiful piece of art he had ever laid eyes on.

Reed was standing there, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, darting his eyes anywhere except for Shane's own; completely and totally naked.

Shane stood there openly gawking and shamelessly looking over every inch of Reed's flawless body. He took in his slender body with the flat stomach and slight hour glass figure. His cheeks were deliciously pink and he was gnawing on his lip, causing it to redden.

It took everything Shane had not to tackle him; though in his shell shocked state he was wasn't sure he even could.

He made a string of incoherent sounds that really couldn't be called words.

Finally he composed himself and forced his eyes to stop trailing down and below Reed's chest.

"Reed- uh- what-" was all he could get out.

Reed finally took a daring glance in Shane's direction. "Your birthday present...it's um...me." This caused his face to blush a new and his eyes stared at his feet.

Reed stood there fidgeting, feeling the heat spread over his neck and trying his best to ignore the fact that he was standing there, stark naked in front of the boy he loved.

He heard Shane sigh and heart beat sped up even faster. What if Shane didn't want him in this way? He began to silently panic.

"Reed," he spoke softly, "You know I love you. And as much as this idea makes me very happy in the pants, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the best birthday present I've ever received by far... you don't have to do this. I mean it."

"I know..." Reed whispered, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and all day today and... I wanna do it. I really wanna do it." He finally met Shane's eyes, glancing shyly up at him.

Shane barely stopped the grin from forming, but before he could say anything Reed had stepped forward, holding out the small wrapped package Shane had spotted earlier. He had forgotten all about it when Reed's naked body came into view. He tentatively took it.

"Open it," Reed instructed, looking down again.

Shane took the lid off the small box. He didn't know whether to laugh or blush at the contents.

"Wow, Reed. You shouldn't have," he said amused.

Reed's blush brightened. "Yeah well you know how I want you to use it."

Shane picked the condom out of the box. "Purple," he smirked, "pretty."

Reed's skin tone could now rival a tomato.

"Look Reed," Shane's hands closed on his, "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Reed nodded, "Because I'm telling you, you don't have to. I'd never dream of making you do anything you're not ready for."

"I'm sure," Reed answered confidently.

"Positive?"

The small boy smiled, "Positive." He wrapped his arms around Shane's neck, ignoring the fact that his naked middle was pressed against Shane's clothed one.

"Well good because honestly, my pants aren't getting any looser."

Reed's face could not get any redder. "Well then," he whispered, "Maybe you should take them off."

It was Shane's turn to blush. "Anything you want." He leaned down slowly to capture Reed's bottom lip between his own, chewing on it slightly before capturing them both in a deep kiss that Reed immediately melted into.

Shane's hand played with Reed's curls gently while Reed's hands were moving to unbutton his shirt. Since Reed was already naked, Shane settled with playing with his hair and stroking the silky smooth skin of his back, the purple condom still clutched in his fingers. He had to briefly stop his hands movements to shrug off his shirt that Reed had finished unbuttoning.

Shane's lips twitched into a smile as Reed's now unoccupied hands ran over his chest. That was it. Reed just had to be some sort of magical fairy dust made creature because how else could this simple, chaste touch feel _so_ good?

His hands kept trailing down until they reached Shane's pants, which he started to unbutton.

The fact that Reed was being incredibly daring and undressing him was unbelievably sexy. That alone got him hard. Plus it didn't hurt that he was naked while doing it.

As he pulled down the zipper, his hands lightly brushed Shane's already annoyingly apparent erection, causing him to shudder and Reed's now lightly pink cheeks to scarlet again.

After shrugging those increasingly tight pants and boxers off, he lifted Reed up, the small boy squeaking in surprise as their lips separated and his legs were wrapped around Shane's waist.

He turned to his bed and practically threw Reed on top of it. He then began to crawl slowly over his body, grinning seductively as he did so.

Reed's cheeks flared and he giggled, biting down on his fingers.

Shane pried those fingers away and attacked Reed's mouth with his own, licking at his lips before they opened and invited Shane's tongue inside.

As he explored the other's mouth, he slowly rocked their hips together, smirking as Reed gasped into their kiss, reacting to the sensation of Shane's hard member against his own.

Shane decided that he rather liked this reaction and he wanted to see it again, only this time he kept on rocking.

Reed gasped louder and started to make little cut off choked noises. The erotic sound of those noises shot through Shane's body and went straight to his dick, making it throb even harder. To relieve this his hips sped up, causing Reed to make those perfect sounds even louder. He instantly shoved his fingers back into his mouth, trying to silence himself.

"Don't you dare," Shane growled, gripping Reed's wrist and pulling it away, "I want to hear every sound you make."

Reed nodded and felt his face heat up under the intensity of Shane's lust filled gaze.

Shane swept his hand down to play with Reed's right nipple, practically feeding off the little shaky gasps and moans that was made in response. He dropped his hand lower until he lightly gripped Reed's cock, twitching at the noise he made to this.

He slowly started to stroke Reed, lubing up his fingers with precum. He was groaning and arching himself into Shane's hand and Shane had to remind himself to be patient. Reed's pleasure was more important. It was also the single most erotic thing Shane had ever watched, read about, or experienced in his whole life.

He reluctantly pried his fingers away and pressed them against Reed's entrance.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He had to ask, because after this there was no turning back.

Reed just grunted and replied, "God yes," surprising both Shane and himself with his answer.

The dark haired boy carefully pushed one finger inside, feeling Reed tense up underneath him. He kept his eyes on Reed's, searching for any signs of pain.

After waiting for the discomfort to subside, he gently added another. He began to move the fingers around slowly, helping Reed get used to the feeling.

He had just increased speed when Reed gasped out.

"What?" he asked alarmed, worry apparent in his voice.

"Do that again," Reed quietly commanded.

He tried to think back to what he did and curled both fingers upwards. It worked. Reed gasped again and clutched onto Shane's shoulders. He repeated the action only to have Reed react in the same way.

So this was it. This was Reed's special spot. Well that was easier than he thought it'd be. He decided to put this new discovery to use and repeatedly rub this spot while also going back to the steady rocking of his hips, doubling Reed's pleasure.

He smirked slightly, looking down at Reed's fluttering eyelids, pink cheeks, and opened mouth.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked playfully. Reed only made a "nnugh" sound.

This wasn't good enough. Shane wanted to hear Reed's pleasure laced voice. "Do you want it?"

Reed's eyes shot open as Shane increased his speed. "Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

Reed bit his lip harshly, "Yes I want it," he struggled to say.

"You want what?" Shane thought it was impossible to be any more turned on than he already was but Reed kept proving him wrong.

"Y-you."

Shane's smirk widened. "Hm. And how bad do you want me?"

Reed's breath hitched as Shane's fingers pressed against his prostate roughly.

"Uh God. Bad. So bad. Please," he choked out in between groans.

Shane just grinned, "As you wish."

"God what the heck is taking Shane so long?" Kurt grumbled. All the boys were already halfway done with their food and Shane and Reed hadn't even ordered yet.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I don't know but next time I see him I'm gonna strangle him. It's his birthday and he's not even freaking here."

"Maybe he forgot about us because he's too busy making out with Reed," Ethan snickered.

"Or! He liked his present so much that he decided to give Reed one of his own," Evan grinned suggestively.

"Yeah," his twin agreed, wearing an identical expression, "From his pants."

Dwight groaned and lay his head down on the table, no longer feeling very hungry.

Blaine just dropped his head into his hands, "Yeah right," he mumbled, "like that'll ever happen."

_Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening_, Reed thought as Shane pushed himself inside. The burn of discomfort and pain had Reed clenching his eyes shut.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Shane asked, instantly worried.

Reed shook his head frantically, "No. Keep going."

Shane obliged, pushing in until he was all the way inside. He sat still for a moment, letting Reed adjust to the feeling and trying to calm himself down. Being completely surrounded by Reed's tight heat was almost too much to handle.

After a little while Reed finally gasped out, "Move," and Shane obeyed, rocking his hips, wanting Reed to get completely used to it before he really got started.

He raked the length of Reed's body, his fingernails scratching slightly, setting Reed's nerves on fire. Every place Shane's hands explored seemed to light Reed's skin in flames, sending shivers bolting down his spine.

He could feel it when Shane began to pull out and slowly reenter. The sensation sent electric shocks through his whole body.

Shane could feel it too, and he tried to calm some of his excitement down. The way Reed was withering beneath him, fluttering his eyes open and closed, the sounds he was making and the way his breath was hitching, the way he felt-_everything_ was about to make Shane explode.

And then the tip of Shane finds that place that his fingers had previously been stimulating and it sets the a fore mentioned electric shocks into a frenzy; Reed arching his back with his toes curling as Shane's name tears from his throat. And never before has a single word sounded so damn erotic.

He draws out and thrusts back in, harder this time, searching for the same spot and the same reaction.

"Say it again," Shane whispers huskily in his ear, eyes burning with intensity as he stares down at the disheveled boy. Reed's skin burst into goose bumps as Shane whispers this and hits that spot again.

"Sh- Sha- ah- ne," he breathes as Shane picked up a speed and rhythm.

The word sends a rocket of pleasure shooting through Shane's spine. He starts thrusting harder, desperate for more of Reed's cries of ecstasy.

He gets what he wants as Reed is no longer making sense, just babbling incoherent sounds and cries with Shane's name occasionally added.

"S-Shane." he gasps, "Please."

"Please what?" Shane teases. He absolutely loves watching Reed unravel and hearing his shaking, lust filled voice; especially if he's moaning his name.

"Harder," he pleas helplessly. And Shane wouldn't dare disobey. "Uungh more, Shane please."

Shane draws in a shaking breath, forcing his will power to last. He must focus on making Reed feel good. And Reed wanted more, so he got more.

He reached down and started stroking Reed's arousal, sending shots of pleasure all through the smaller boy. He could feel it _everywhere_- shooting through his legs, arms, and torso; the flames of ecstasy licking his veins and sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. His hands clutched onto Shane's shoulders, depending on them to keep him grounded while his mind and body were soaring.

Reed's long feminine fingernails were digging painfully in Shane's back; but he liked it. The feeling of pain mixed with the intense pleasure was phenomenal.

"Do you like it?" Shane whispers before pulling Reed's earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Reed would have answered, but his brain wasn't functioning properly and he was pretty sure "hhhaarannnngghh" wasn't a word. Instead he screamed out, before body is once more taken over by whimpers and moans.

Shane bites down on the ear and Reed's nails dig in deeper. And then Reed's scratching his back harshly and Shane is sure he can feel his skin break.

"Ahhh Shane," Reed half screams, half whimpers. And Shane has to stop himself from coming right then and there because it's all_too much._

He grips Reed's hips roughly and shoves him down on his cock, forcing him to stay there. Reed shudders because Shane is pressed just right inside him.

Shane leans down to Reed's ear, hands still gripping hips, stopping all movement. "Ride me," he whispers exotically.

Reed's eyes bulged. "W-what?" Not only is this an unusual statement but it's very hard to concentrate with Shane pressing into him like that.

"You heard me. Get on my lap and ride me," Shane's voice in his ear was causing the goose bumps to appear all over again.

"But... what if I'm not very good at it?" Reed's heat flushed face was beginning to turn into a deeper crimson color.

"That's impossible. You're great at everything you do. You can do this too," Shane could still see the uncertainty in Reed's eyes so he added, "For me?" while giving his cock a squeeze.

Reed bit down on his lips while his eyes flashed. "O-okay," he stuttered, hoping to God he wasn't terrible at this.

Shane grinned and slid his arms under the small body while Reed instinctively wrapped his legs around Shane's waist.

They flipped over, Shane never leaving that tight haven, his back against the headboard of the bed.

Reed gulped nervously but Shane just smiled, "Just do what feels good."

Reed nodded and started to move his hips.

To say that Reed was good at this would be a bigger understatement than saying that Lady Gaga's wardrobe was a bit odd. He wasn't just rocking his hips, he was_rolling_ them, taking complete control over Shane's body.

An endless banter of nonsensical words flowed from his mouth as his legs started to shake and he started to bounce up and down.

And _fuck_ it felt so good that Shane just had to throw his head back with his own pleasure filled cries, banging his head on the headboard as he did so. But he didn't care. Because Reed was on his lap, riding the hell out of his cock, and he was doing one fucking good job at it.

As the room began to spin and all the colors melted together, Reed bit down on Shane's neck, trying to silence his long stung out whines.

Shane considered reminding him that he wanted to hear every single heavenly sound Reed made- and he did, those little (and increasingly loud) noises were like music to his ears, incredibly arousing music that drove him fucking crazy- but he couldn't seem to remember how to talk.

Reed's teeth were clamped down on his neck and his tongue was swirling around the flesh there.

"Ah- fuck Reed!" Shane's hands grasped Reed's bouncing hips.

Reed unhinged his teeth and just lay, moaning and grunting into the hallow junction where neck meets shoulder.

Shane started to thrust his hips upwards, meeting the bouncing ones. One hand left the hips to start pumping Reed again.

"Oh god," Reed was practically sobbing, his hands were back to clutching the same spot on his boyfriend's back as before. He was so close and he could feel it. In fact it was the only thing he could feel as his sight started to whiten. It was only going to take one little thing to completely send him toppling off the edge.

Shane creaked his eyes open to see Reed looking so deliciously flustered, curls bouncing along with body. It was a lot to handle.

Reed's eyes were closed, lost in his own word. Shane's hot mouth was by his ear and he whispered low and seductively, "Come for me baby."

That was it. Just those four words and Reed was done for. The electric shocks increased their velocity tenfold and all thoughts vanished as he screamed Shane's name loudly.

Seeing Reed shake with pleasure and scream his name was all he needed to have just as powerful an orgasm.

Reed's heart felt like it would burst through his chest. He collapsed onto his boyfriend, panting roughly and trying to catch his breath. His hands slid down from Shane's shoulders and his body went limp, slacking against Shane's own.

Shane reached a hand up to caress Reed's curls while his other hand stroked his back, much like he had done before the sex even started. He held him there, petting his hair until the erratic heartbeat he could feel pounding against his bare chest calmed down and their breaths became deeper. Both their eyes were closed as they mulled things over; Reed mildly embarrassed but mostly wondering why he'd been so scared about doing this; Shane thanking God or Buddha or any other religious prophet there ever was for the best birthday present in the history of ever. Ever.

"So," he finally spoke, "How was it?"

Reed blushed and climbed off of Shane's lap. "How do you _think_?"

Shane just laughed and got up to dispose of the condom and search for his boxers. Once he got them back on he turned to see Reed looking conflicted.

"What's wrong?" Shane rushed over, "You don't regret it do you?"

Reed looked up at him, "No! I definitely don't regret it."

Shane visibly relaxed, "Then what is it?"

"I just," Reed blushed, "I didn't wear anything over here, remember?"

Shane glanced down at the canvas that Reed had used to hide his naked body. Draped over top of it was Shane's shirt, lying where it had landed earlier. He reached down and grabbed it, handing it over to Reed who gratefully took it.

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking down while he buttoned the shirt up, blushing furiously.

Shane smiled and hooked a finger under Reed's chin, forcing him to look up. He leaned down to press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Reed rolled his eyes, "Yes Shane, I'm fine. It was amazing. You were amazing." He seemed to realize what he just said because his face flared up again.

Shane just smirked, "Oh really now?"

Reed nodded while he stared at his feet as he finished buttoning the shirt, leaving a few at the top opened.

Shane just stared at him. He looked so damn shy and adorable standing there with his pink cheeks and wearing Shane's white button down that came to a stop about half way down to his knees. It took every ounce of self control he possessed not to tackle that little cutie and take him all over again. He resisted. Besides, Reed was probably sore.

Instead he reached down and ran a hand lovingly through his strawberry blond curls, bringing his hand to a rest on his cheek, admiring his beauty.

Reed just smiled and leaned into the touch, letting his eyes come closed. Shane stroked his cheek with his thumb before leaning down and giving him another gentle kiss.

"I love you, Reed Van Kamp," he whispered before kissing him again.

Reed smiled brightly, "I love you too, Shane Anderson."

Shane stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Well I'm gonna take this back," Reed picked up the large canvas, "And wipe my stomach off." He made a cute little grossed out face that Shane just had to laugh at. "I'll be back."

Shane smirked, "You better."

Reed face flushed as he walked out of the room, struggling a bit with the oversized canvas.

Shane turned back to his unkempt bed- sheets, pillows, and blankets all in a mess- and started to clean up.

The door flew open and Shane's face immediately stretched back into a smirk, "Back so soon?"

"Back so soon? Back so soon? We waited for you for an _hour_ and you never came back! What the hell? It was _your_ birthday! And why the hell are you not wearing any pants?"

Shane spun around as soon as he heard his brother's angry voice. And sure enough Blaine stood there, fuming. He looked down remembering that he was only in his boxers.

"And I brought your presents," he dropped them to the ground, "Not that you care."

Shane rolled his eyes and turned back around. "I do too care. It's just that-" but before he could finish that sentence, Blaine gasped loudly.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Shane turned back to face his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Your back!" Blaine stalked up to him and forced him to turn around. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" Shane repeated looking over his shoulder. "Oh. Ohhh." he smirked when he figured it out.

"What the hell happened?" Blaine lightly touched both bleeding wounds on his brother's back and the two swollen curves on his neck.

"Well, what can I say. Apparently I'm amazing in bed and Reed is a scratcher. Oh and a biter."

Blaine blinked. "Oh god," he groaned when realization hit. "Oh man I did not need to know that, I did not need to know that," he repeated to himself, walking back to his side of the room.

"Yeah that's why we didn't come back. Reed's birthday present to me was sex, " Shane declared oblivious (or just simply uncaring) to Blaine's discomfort.

"Uggggh," Blaine pressed his face into his palms, "Please stop talking."

Shane walked over and stood in front of his brother. "What? You've the one who was so mad at me for skipping out on dinner. I thought you wanted an explanation?"

"Yes and you've given one, thank you."

The door creaked open. Reed peeked his head through and smiled shyly. Blaine's face froze in horror when he stepped through- walking straight to Shane and wrapping his arms around his neck, appearing to not even see the other boy in the room- and Blaine could see he was only wearing his brother's shirt and nothing else.

He dashed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He looked up to see Kurt smirking from his and Reed's doorway.

"So?" he raised a delicate eyebrow at Blaine's horror stricken face. "I take it you figured it out too?"

"Oh yes," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Had a nice little chat with Shane about how Reed's a biter and a scratcher."

Kurt burst out laughing. "Wow. Reed. Who would have guessed?"

Blaine just nodded and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"So," Kurt strutted over, looking absolutely mischievous. Blaine looked up in surprise as Kurt laid a hand on his bicep and squeezed. "When do I get to leave scratch marks on _your_ back?"


End file.
